The Story of a Trap living in a sex-filled nation
by ridzwan.parkash
Summary: This is the story of me, a trap, who lives in a country called Genderia. Where sex is common and I like getting fucked ;)


**The Nation of 4 Genders - Genderia**

This story if NSFW and contains descriptions and words for people above the age of 18. If you are under the age of 18 you should leave immediately

This is a story of me, a trap, living in the country of Genderia. But here is a little prologue chapter for you to understand what's happened.

The world always had 2 genders, male and female. The male would always be the more dominant gender in many countries, in some countries the genders would be on equal standing and only a very places where men would respect the woman. So of course this caused some problems for the bigger countries where women would have protest and campaigns for equal rights or more. But that was 30 years ago, now in this age of the 21st century there is also a 3rd gender called the Futanaris or Shemales. They looked like women, had breasts like women, but on their crotch instead of a vagina was instead a man's penis. At first this gender was small in number only at 5% before the 21st century. Now they had a population of 25% with 40% being women and the last 45% being men. The nations of the world recognize the 3rd gender and declared it.

Not long after did many men that secretly wanted to be girls before now wanted to be declared a futa if they underwent a special therapy session that would change the hormones in their body to produce breasts and give them a more feminine body shape. The therapy didn't work as intended, with only a success rate of 10%. At the time many men were desperate to change, so they looked for alternatives. Some scientist had the idea to create a drug that would reduce a man's body to resemble that of a flat chested girl and also change their face structure to be more feminine. The side effects was that who ever took the drug would eventually shorten in height to about the size of a 12-16 year old child (roughly 140-150cm/56-59 inches).

At first there was an outrage until scientist discovered the drug re-coded some of the cells for growth to do the exact opposite, fortunately the body's immune system would detect it but the effects would've happened already when the foreign substance was wiped out. There was no cure for the drug, they never thought of one, so the men who took it had to carry on with their lives looking like a young teenager. Some men though were still desperate to have sex so they would find some large man or futa to fuck them in their ass, since they can't do the fucking due to their dicks being so small. Eventually the police found out and it became head news for months, then a new campaign started to declare a 4th gender, called the Traps/Sissys/Femboys. They would look like a girl but had a small dick making them technically a futa without breasts. The world again was in a riot as many people wanted a 4th gender even if they wouldn't want to become the new Trap they supported it anyways. To quell the acts of violence and riots, the world leaders convened again and declared a new and 4th gender, the Traps.

Some time past as the people of the world began choosing what gender they wanted to be if they could change anyways and eventually the population for all 4 genders reached a stable and equal 25%. Minor countries wouldn't say yes to another gender as if the 3rd one was a disgrace enough for them, they would declare the larger nations to imprison or execute anyone who was a Trap. Of course, they refused and some minor wars broke out, eventually the small nations were conquered and absorbed to be part of whichever large nation conquered them. So yeah the world became peaceful more or less after all that happened.

Now you must be wondering, how did Genderia come about? People forgot really, it was more or less a large group of people declaring a large island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean theirs and creating a new country called Genderia. No country actually claimed the island before since it never occurred to anyone it existed in the first place, so yet again world leaders convened and agreed, hopefully for the last time they have to keep convening, a new country called Genderia. It would be a nation ruled by 5 leaders so no one can be in power completely. 4 of the leaders had to be of each gender and the 5th would be anyone voted into power by it's citizens for 3 years. The other 4 leaders would choose their successors after they complete 5 years of being a leader. The nation started out small with just a really large town, eventually people around the world heard of this country and decided they would move there. So the population would gradually increase as people from different cultures and countries migrated and became a citizen of Genderia.

Within 10 years the town grew into a massive city. The secret to it's success was from it's people, as many types of people gathered and decided they wanted to make this country the best it can be. So they had some of the best architects in the world designing their buildings and the people would work together to begin construction, through much combined effort they could create 50 story buildings in less than a month. Many people who specialized in business helped in the process by acquiring the funds needed and the supplies the country needs for the cheapest price. But this much work could've stressed anyone out within the first few weeks, so how did everyone work together so well? Well then they weren't working, they had sex, and a lot of it. It wouldn't be unusual or uncommon if you walk down a street and see a futa fucking a trap against the wall or a girl giving a guy a blowjob while he's having lunch.

One of the laws of the country dictates that anyone can have sex with anyone anywhere as long as the people having the sex agreed to it. The people welcomed this new law and immediately began making full use of it. The government had an idea and created special buildings for people to find a room to have sex in if they are embarrassed to do it outside in the open, such people was a very low minority but eventually they overcame it and started fucking or getting fucked with everyone. So the buildings weren't created for the private rooms, instead they were a hub for anyone looking to have sex with a certain gender. Whether it be a man with trap or futa with a girl it was all possible. The rate of tourists were among the highest in the world, there were no landmarks in Genderia, but they didnt come for that. They came for the people just to have as much sex as they wanted. So the economy boomed, they had the funds to make the country even greater. They built airports for massive airbus planes and sea ports for even the largest of ships. It became a connection line between Asia and Australia to North America and South America.

Many people wanted to become citizens of Genderia, there were so many applications they had to turn away millions of it and closed down the country to tourists for a month to sort out the people they already had in the country. The island city could only hold to a total of 500,000 people. A new law was made, there can be only a limit of 400,000 people that could become citizens in Genderia, having only a maximum of 25,000 tourists at a time. The population was equally distributed in the 4 genders with only the tourists making the difference. Tourists can only stay for 1 week before they had to leave to give space for the new batch of tourists, of course if they wanted to stay longer it would cost them, surprisingly many people would pay thousands in order to continue staying for just a week to have fun with the locals.

I think you've had enough of a prologue, now i'm gonna tell you the story of my everyday life as a trap in Genderia. Everything from my job as a cashier to the sex i have every day.


End file.
